The Past
by iwomans-sister
Summary: This is a story about 3 women. One on the hunt for Jarod, one who Jarod is helping, and the other a new pretender taken to the Centre after Jarod broke free.


Author: iwomans_sister 

Author: iwomans_sister

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they belong to TNT and

NBC. I just borrow them when I am bored.

Spoilers: How would I know, I just started it.

PG: Violence

Authors Note: Song by Waterdeep.

*A special thank you to my friend and Beta Reader Liz*

______________

~~~Kerri was stretching out on the harbor, she was just trying to let it all go. Down came ether rain waves and thoughts of her father. Down came the old black hole.~~~

Kerri looked at the desk at the picture of her father. She really missed him. She hadn't solved the case yet. But she knew it was murder. Kerri couldn't help but think the Centre was involved, but she had no way of proving it. And they could cover their tracks well.

Broots pushed the door to Kerri's office open. "Miss Jackal?"

Kerri looked up from the picture, "What is it Broots?"

"Mr. Parker sent me to find you. He said it was important. He wants to see you in his office right away."

Kerri stood up. She put the picture in her desk . "Thank you Mr. Broots." Kerri said, as she walked passed him. She was at least two inches taller then him, with dark brown hair and green eyes. She could tell that he was intimidated by her, but she liked it that way.

_________

Kerri walked into Mr. Parker's office, "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, have a seat." Kerri obeyed. "Miss Jackal, I am putting you on the hunt for Jarod."

"What?" Kerri said, with a little more shock then she meant too.

"We are not having success, and I want Jarod found!" Mr. Parker said, pounding his hand on his desk making Kerri jump.

"Why me sir? I mean there are plenty of people here who would jump at the chance to look for Jarod."

"That's may be true, but none of them are as good as you. None of them have your skills in hunting people down."

"You mean none of them are like my father." Kerri interrupted, sourly.

"Listen Kerri," Mr. Parker said, in a gentle tone. "I'm sorry about what happened to your father, but life has to go on. Yes, none of them was trained by the best tracker in the world. But you were. And you can find him."

Kerri stood up, "I will do my best sir." With that she walked out of the room, not looking back. She knew it was more than that. He must have found out that she was digging to find things about her father. But she had to. There was something wrong with the story her mother had told her before her death. Her mother said that her father wasn't murdered, and that his death was an accident. Kerri knew better. He was murdered and she was going to prove it.

~~~Kerri don't go down there, we all know it's not fair. Even parents can lie... Kerri don't close your eyes and give way to the lies that tell you you're all

alone.~~~

____________

~~~Ruby came home from the store with a bottle, all of her dreams had been locked up inside. Since she was fourteen she bleed out a throttle and choked out her life.~~~

Ruby sat on her couch and poured herself a glass of scotch. She knew Jarod was trying to help her. But it was hard for her not to drink, she had been drinking since she was a teenager. And stopping now was going to be hard. There was once a time in her life when she was happy, but she couldn't remember when that was. As Ruby as about to take a drink she heard a knock on the

door. "Who is it?"

"It's Jarod."

"Oh great," Ruby said, standing up. She set her drink down and then walked over to the door to open it. "And what brings you here Jarod?"

"What's the matter Ruby?" Jarod replied.

"Nothing. I was just wondering why you decided to bother me tonight."

"Actually, I found some information on your..." Jarod stopped when he saw the glass of alcohol. "Ruby, you promised!"

"I know Jarod, but it's just so hard!"

Jarod walked over to the glass and picked it up. Then he took it to the sink and dumped it out.

"Jarod!" Ruby said.

"Where is the bottle?" He asked, in return.

"Please Jarod?" Ruby begged.

"Listen Ruby, you asked me to help you. And that's what I am trying to do. So where is the bottle?"

"In the freezer." Ruby replied, knowing she had lost.

Jarod opened up the freezer, grabbed the bottle of scotch and dumped it out. "Now what I was trying to say was, I found some information on your past."

________

Ruby looked at Jarod with shock. He had found out who she was... Here she was all this time wondering who she was, and now she knew... Her fathers name was... no is... she had to remind herself of that. He wasn't dead like she had been told at the orphanage. When she went there she was told she was alone. That her mom and dad had died. And she didn't know who she was. She had amnesia. So she believed them. But as she grew older she knew she had a past, she just didn't know what it was.

And that's when she found Jarod. He offered to help her. They bumped into each other and she was drunk. He made sure that she didn't drive and sent her home in a taxi. And he gave her his card. The next day she called him. She never knew why, but she did. After a while she told him about her quest... and he offered to help her. When she asked why he was helping her, his only answer was he knew what it was like waking up every day and wondering who you are.

But for her to know she had a family was more then she could bear. Ruby was happy and mad at the same time. Happy that she wasn't alone, and mad because after all these years she had a family and never knew it. She had missed so many years. Ruby picked up the folder Jarod had given her. Her father was a pastor of a small church.

Her mom stood behind him all the way, but also had a job; she owned a restaurant. Ruby smiled. She'd have to meet them sooner or later. And she wanted it to be sooner.

~~~Ruby don't look that way you could start again today, you know your real daddy smiles and smiles. Ruby you know it's great who you are it's not too late, you're a child of the King.~~~

__________________

~~~Kelly been living under walls and told shadows, she never lifted a finger to build. As for the sun well she can't seem to handle that it brings life to all she's killed.~~~

Kelly looked around her small room. This was all she ever had. Darkness, except for the visits from Lyle. He always was happy to see her. He was the only person who cared about what happened to her... But then there was Angelo. He told her that Lyle was bad. But Lyle couldn't be. Lyle had been taking care of her for so

long now.

Kelly looked at the door as it opened. "Lyle?" she asked.

Lyle walked into the room and smiled. "Yes, it's me. I brought you dinner."

"I'm not hungry." She replied.

"Kelly, you need to eat."

"If I do, will you stay for a while?"

Lyle thought for a second, he didn't want her to think she could control him. He should say no. "Sure."

Kelly smiled. "Thank you."

Lyle closed the door and brought her food to her. The dim lights turned on so he could see. "I have made an arrangement for you."

Kelly squinted at the light, her eyes were use to the dark. "What kind of arrangement?"

"Mr. Parker said you could go outside."

Kelly wanted to smile, but she knew Lyle could see her face. "Why?"

"I told him it would be good for you."

"When?"

"After you eat if you want." he replied.

"Yes, I would love too!" She said. Kelly realized she sounded excited. She hoped he didn't notice. At the Centre there was no room for emotions. Or for them to be shown, anyway.

"Well I'll be back. I will make sure people know you are going today."

"Aren't you taking me?" Kelly asked with worry. She didn't trust anyone else.

"Of course, I just need to take care of a few things and then I'll be back." Lyle smiled. Good, she was hoping. She needed a little bit of that.

___________

Kelly walked into the elevator with Lyle. The lights were bright and she had to close her eyes.

Lyle looked at her. "Here take these." He said.

Kelly looked at what he had handed her squinting with her eyes. "What are they?"

"Here," Lyle said, taking it out of her hands. He put the sunglasses on her. "Is that better?"

Kelly opened her eyes expecting her eyes to hurt again from the light. But this time it wasn't that bad.

"They are called sunglasses." He replied, with a smile.

"Clever." She replied. "Who made them?"

Lyle laughed at the pretender, some of her questions were like Jarod's.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing, don't worry. You just reminded me of an old acquaintance." The elevator doors opened. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Kelly replied. She was starting to get used to the light. They walked through the main lobby to the outside doors. "The light is brighter out here." she remarked.

"That's because of the sun."

~~~Kelly don't look that way, it's time to come out and play. I know a safe sun to play in. Kelly you look so frail, like you've been in a jail. Pretty soon you will strengthen.~~~

______________

The End


End file.
